Hatred Gear: The Beginning of the End
by theschwa72
Summary: I tried to save a stray dog, got hit by a car, died, and went to... High School DxD? Oh, and I'm a girl now? With a Sacred Gear that lets me take away others' Sacred Gears if I hate them enough? WHAT THE HECK!
1. Chapter 1

Hatred Gear: The Beginning of the End

By theschwa72

**A/N: This is a shameless self-insert fic (sort of) based on Dis Lexic's self-insert fic. (Read it and look at the similarities) I'm taking a few of their elements from their story, but this work will be my own. I'm going to follow canon mostly, but there will be things that differ. Irregardless, here is the first chapter. Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious, I don't own High School DxD.**

Chapter 1: A Death, a Life

I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw it. The stray dog I'd grown to have an attachment to, crossing the street, with a car coming. Thinking fast, I ran out to get it out of the path, since I couldn't feel life was worth living without the tiny ray of hope this dog represented. The last thing I knew was the screeching of brakes and the honking of a horn.

###

_Where am I? _I wondered. _I'm floating in nothing? Is this what being dead feels like? I would've tried harder to stay alive if I knew it was this boring. _

"Don't be like that," a man in a business suit said, popping up next to me, and suddenly, I was in a hard-backed chair, with the man sitting across from me. "If you think _this_ is boring, check out the Fields of Asphodel. Standing in wheat fields for eternity? Now _that's _boring."

"Um, who are you? I thought I was dead," I said, confused.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Bill. I'll be your Grim Reaper."

"I'm Will," I said. "Now, what happens? Do I go to the Fields now?" Then I thought, _What the heck is going on? A Grim Reaper named Bill? What kind of joke is this? _

"Well, here's the thing, Will - we weren't expecting you to die so soon, so we don't have any place in our schedule to judge you. So, you have two options; we reincarnate you, or we send you to the Fields for eternity."

"I don't want to be bored for all eternity..." I said, shaking my head. "So I just get reincarnated into the same life? That sounds like hell, too."

"Well, what we _could_ do - my brother Dave suggested this, by the way - is reincarnate you into what you call a fictional world. Seeing as we already successfully did it with one world, we'd like to put you in the same piece of fiction, but without the... other person in it."

"So, what you're saying is that I can go into a fictional world and have fun? That sounds great!" I said excitedly. "But wait, what's the catch?"

"Well, funny you should ask. The 'catch' is that you'll be reincarnated into a female body, since we want to see how many of the main characters you can turn not straight."

"Wait, which piece of fiction is this?"

"High School DxD."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed, and Bill covered his ears. "I probably shouldn't have seen that anime... but to think that I'm going to be reincarnated into that world... WHAT THE FUCK!"

"So, you accept?" Bill asked after uncovering his ears. I nodded, and he replied, "Good luck, Kasumi Kurosawa."

"What the - that's my name? Will I remember my old life?"

"Yes, once you become aware that you shouldn't talk about it with other people. Goodbye, and if you die prematurely in this world without doing anything good, you'll go to the Fields."

"I'd better not die then," I snarked to myself. "Bye."

###

I, sixteen-year-old Kasumi Kurosawa, woke up with my brother, Takumo, yelling at me.

"Sis, get up! You'll be late for school!" I groaned and sat up, brushing my black hair out of my eyes and looking at myself in the mirror.

_God, I look terrible, _I thought, seeing my long black hair all tangled and my brown eyes looked like I hadn't slept in weeks. _I really need to get more sleep._ But I couldn't, because I was anticipating the start of the canon shortly. Issei Hyodo had started going to Kuoh Academy, and it wasn't going to be long before Rias took him in - after he got stabbed in the stomach, of course.

"Sis, I'm coming in if you don't get up!" Takumo threatened, and I hollered back,

"I'm getting up!" Takumo had taken care of me since our parents died, even though he was only three years older. He had a good-paying job that he did from his computer, and I was thankful that he could work and still be able to get me up, because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to.

I started getting ready, and once I was done, I grabbed a piece of toast on my way out the door. I ran to school, and went to my first class.

###

After club time began, I was walking home, not having a club, when I saw Issei talking to a girl I recognized as Yuuma. I overheard,

"Will you go out with me?" and then smirked as I turned to go another way.

_Finally, canon is beginning! Now I'll just tell Takumo I'm going for a walk around sunset, and then go to the park they go to, and hide to see what happens, so that I can catch Rias when she comes. Yes, that will work._

I went back home, and then explained to Takumo that I was going out a little before sunset, and he smirked, saying that he was glad I finally got a date. I stuck my tongue out at him, and went to my room to do homework while I waited for the sun to go down.

_Finally, canon will start, and this boring life will cease to be boring! That was the reason I saved that dog, wasn't it? Because I felt attachment to him, and he was the last thing I loved. _I began to tear up, remembering my past life. _Shit, I can't cry! Not when canon is about to start! But... I don't think that I could have made it another day if I hadn't seen that stray. Not when - shit, I'm rally going to cry - _he_ died. _

_I loved him so much! Why did he have to get killed?_

_But who's the one that almost killed themself afterwards? And then literally got killed? _asked a treacherous voice inside me.

_Shut up! I... I... I didn't mean to, though - so, there._ The other voice shut up. I held my head in my hands for a while, allowing myself to grieve for what I'd lost.

Finally I reasoned that it was late enough, and went out the door, Takumo making a snide comment about how I couldn't get a boyfriend before and that he was so proud, and me retorting that I didn't see him with anyone.

I got to the fountain, and Issei and Yuuma weren't there yet, and there was no pool of blood on the ground, so I assumed I was early. I hid in the bushes, and sure enough, Issei and Yuuma were walking down the path, hand in hand, until they came to the fountain. They hugged, and I knew what was coming, as I overheard,

"Will you die for me?" I saw the transformation and Issei's shock, and then winced as I saw the spear of light pierce Issei's abdomen. "I suppose you'll die now, won't you? Pitiful human, blame God for putting your Sacred Gear in you. And you should blame -" Yuuma, or rather, as I knew her, Raynare, whirled around to look directly at me, fury in her eyes. "Stand up, Outsider! You have no place here!" I stood up, looking directly at Raynare, and asked,

"Outsider? Is that your name for a human with no Sacred Gear?" She shook her head violently, and replied,

"You... shouldn't exist here! You're not of this world!" I gulped, wondering if I would die, and how Raynare knew I wasn't part of the world. Then I remembered Bill's parting words about the Fields of Asphodel.

_I can't go to the Fields! I can't be bored for all eternity! So now, what do I do? Wait, there should be a summoning slip in Issei's pocket. If I can get it and make a wish, Issei might be able to be saved - and so might I._

I ran over to Issei, looking in what was supposed to be mock horror that quickly turned into quite real horror as I saw the blood and gore coming from him. I slipped my hand into his pocket, and found a slip of paper. I looked at it and smirked inwardly.

_Checkmate, Raynare. After I summon Rias -_ I had no more time to think as a spear of light pierced my abdomen as well, and I crumpled in pain. _Shit, if I can just get Rias here, with her red hair, pale skin, and huge boobs - screw this, Rias Gremory, I summon you! _I was about to pass out when I saw a magic circle appear, and as my consciousness faded, I saw Rias step out of it. _I'm saved._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hatred Gear

I woke up in a bed that I knew belonged to me, based on the softness of it. I always had a foam pad under my sheets to make sure I could sleep - which was a trait I carried over from my old world, and my old sex. Frantically, I opened my eyes, trying to make sure I wasn't dead. I wasn't, but I wasn't in my room either.

"What the fuck -" I muttered, trying to find a reason why I was in a bed that worked for me and yet wasn't in my room.

"My, you're awake now, are you?" a voice I recognized as Akeno's said, and I turned over to see her sitting in a chair next to the bed I was laying in.

"Yes, yes I am," I snapped. "Where am I? I need to tell my brother that I'm going to be out!"

"Don't worry, we already contacted him. He thinks you're staying over at your boyfriend's house, and is very proud, apparently."

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"Oh, you're just in an old room of the Occult Research Club's space. The president said to let you rest."

"I see," I said. "So, where are Rias, Issei, Kiba, and Koneko?" Her eyes widened in surprise as I mentioned the names of the other ORC club members.

"How did you know their names?" Akeno asked, and I replied,

"Well, I looked up the ORC club's members before, since I had considered joining it, and they were it," I said, thinking fast. "And I saw Issei get taken down by a Fallen Angel, and I'm here too, so I assumed he would be as well."

"How do you know about Fallen Angels?" Rias asked, walking in the door.

"My, President, it's not polite to eavesdrop," Akeno said, smiling.

_Of course, when was she ever _not_ smiling? At least in canon, even in fights, because of her S&M tendencies. _

"Akeno, I do what I want," Rias snapped back, and I hid my shock.

_Is Rias different in this world? Then what else could have changed? Or is she just under stress?_

"Now then, Kasumi," she said, turning to me. "Answer my question."

"Um, she looked like an Angel, but dark? I don't know, I just -"

"Did the Fallen Angel call you anything strange?" Issei asked, coming in the door with Koneko and Kiba. "I remember something like that."

_Shit, these people are gonna find out that I'm not supposed to be here, technically. This could be bad..._

"I don't remember anything like that!" I protested, most likely a bit too fiercely. Issei spoke again, sealing my fate.

"Well, I remember that it happened! The Fallen Angel called you an Outsider!" Everyone in the room froze and looked at me, and then Rias commanded,

"Akeno, can you confirm this?" Akeno closed her eyes, and a magic circle appeared on her outstretched hand, and then disappeared shortly after. Akeno turned to Rias and nodded. My hope plummeted.

_I'm going to the Fields of Asphodel! I can't be bored for all eternity!_ I began to protest.

"No, no I'm not an Outsider! I don't even know what an Outsider is!"

"Stop lying, Outsider!" Kiba yelled, and I stopped, shocked. "My friends... were killed by an Outsider like you!"

"Valper Gallei is an Outsider?" I said, not thinking, and everyone stood there, except Issei, shocked.

"How do you know that name?" Kiba asked in a low voice. I didn't know what to do - I didn't think I could get out of this situation.

"Kasumi, tell us the truth," Koneko said.

"If you do, you might be able to stay alive. Otherwise, direct orders from the Four Great Satans tell us to kill any Outsiders." Akeno had pity on her face as she said those words to me, and I didn't even see any other choice than to do what they said. I bowed my head, defeated.

"Alright, so if an Outsider is what I think it is, then it's someone originally from another world, right?" Akeno nodded, and Kiba looked away. "Then I am an Outsider, because I came from a world where this one - with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels - is fiction." Akeno, Kiba, and Rias gasped, with Koneko raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's called High School DxD. Regardless, I know the major plot points that happened in that world - but this world is different, because I'm in it. Obviously, things like Outsiders now exist, when they didn't before. I know Kiba's problem with Valper Gallei, and his... Project. I know Akeno's heritage, I know who Rias's fiancée is, I know Koneko's personality, I know Issei's dream - I know it all. Unless, of course, it changed, because I'm in it," I hastened to add. I saw them all look shocked, and I shrugged. "I got killed in my home world trying to save a dog that was crossing the street, because I had grown attached to it after my boyfriend got killed by a mugger." Akeno raised her eyebrows at me, and asked,

"And how did you get here, to this 'fictional' world?"

"After I died, a grim reaper named Bill sent me here, since they didn't expect me to try and save that dog. Oh, and I was a male back in my old world."

"Wait, so you were gay?" Issei said, disgust on his face.

"Bisexual, actually," I said. "Still am." I winked his way, and somehow that made him blush. I turned to the rest of the group. "And that's how I got here. I lived sixteen years in addition to my fifteen in my old world, which was how old I was when I died."

"Akeno, check her for a Sacred Gear," Rias ordered, and Akeno made another magic circle. She gasped when it ended, and said,

"She has... Hatred Gear!" Rias's eyes widened, and demanded,

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! She has Hatred Gear!"

**"Who called my name?"** a voice emanating from my right arm asked. **"I don't recall setting an alarm for now. Oh shit, Kasumi, what have you gotten yourself into?"** It seemed to have taken in the situation, and my right arm morphed into a draconian form, with blood red scales and five claws. **"Why are you fine Devils emanating ill will towards my host? Especially you, blond twink!"** Kiba stepped back, and I looked down at my right arm.

"I think you're the one radiating ill will towards them, rather than the other way around..." I said.

**"Which came first, the chicken or the egg? I don't know and I don't care. So, anyway, I should warn you all, that if you try to kill my host, I **_**will**_** take your Sacred Gears, and kill you in the process."**

"Wait, Hatred Gear can do that?" I asked, and Rias nodded. "So, I could take the Welsh Dragon from Issei's arm -"

**"Don't even think about it, Kasumi, if you tried I'd destroy your Gear and send you back to the Fields of Asphodel." **A voice was emanating from Issei's left arm, and it transformed into a slightly lighter dragon arm. **"It's been a long time, Fal."**

**"Same to you, Ddraig," **my arm replied. **"Though I still think we'd be better if we were in one body, so how about you hand yourself over to me and my host?" **

**"Or we could get Love Gear over here and transfer you to my host," **Ddraig suggested.

**"Do you even know who **_**has**_** Love Gear?" **Fal asked Ddraig.

**"Not a clue."**

**"You haven't changed. I do, and it's not exactly someone I think we should bring to the territory of a Devil princess."**

**"Do you mean it's-"**

**"Michael, Archangel of Heaven. Yes, I do."**

**"Oh. I thought you were going to say Azazel."**

**"Nope."**

**"You haven't changed."** I looked at Issei, who looked as surprised as I was that his Sacred Gear was talking.

"Um... That's my story, so if you're going to kill me, do it quickly and painlessly please," I said, looking around at the others, and Kiba raised his hand.

"President, I vote we kill her, since she _is_ an Outsider, and the Four Grest Satans decreed that all of them should be killed, unless they can help us -"

**"Blond twink, I think you should reconsider what you're saying, unless you want your precious Sword Birth taken away by yours truly," **Fal said to Kiba, who glared at my right arm. **"Kasumi, do you think we should help them? I mean, aside from the perv and the blond twink, they look to be an ok crowd."**

"Um, I don't think we have a choice," I said, looking around at the faces that showed varying degrees of malcontent. "I'll help you guys, you just have to reincarnate me as a Devil, and I'll be part of your peerage."

"I'll take a vote, except for Issei - he's new, so he doesn't know what's going on," Rias announced. "Akeno, do you think Kasumi should become a Devil?"

"Yes, I think I would rather enjoy having her around," Akeno said, licking her lips, and I felt a strange feeling that might have been attraction. Then I shook my head to clear it.

"Kiba?"

"Kill her! She's an Outsider! She doesn't deserve to live!"

"Koneko?"

"I abstain."

"Which means I make the final decision. Thanks guys." Rias shook her head, and finally said, "Kasumi can join, I'll just get my knight piece and do the ceremony." Kiba shook his head, and walked out. Rias sighed and reached into a pouch, getting out a knight Evil Piece. "Everyone else, leave, just Kasumi and I will be in this ceremony."

"She's an Outsider! We can't trust her! She might want to destroy the world!" Kiba yelled, and I retorted,

"And people in this world can't want to do bad things? Spare me, Kiba."

"_Enough_, you two," Rias commanded, and I looked down, not seeing what Kiba did. "All of you, leave, don't make me say it again."

"Good luck, Rias," Koneko said, and went out the door, with the rest following. Akeno sent me a wink as she left, and I felt the strange feeling in my chest again.

_Damn it, am I turning into a masochist? I suppose I was already a submissive, but - God, why am I thinking this! Stop! Bad Kasumi!_

_**You're not turning into a masochist, Kasumi, you've been one your whole lives, **_Fal commented mentally, and I responded,

_Shut up! How long have you been with me, anyway?_

_**I've been watching you since you were born into this world,**_ he replied, and I sighed, then looked at Rias, who was looking expectantly at me.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"Lay down on the ground. Also, this might hurt - sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't."

"Alright." I got off the bed and laid down on the floor, resting my arms next to me, and my dragon arm disappeared. I looked on as Rias placed the knight piece between my breasts, and then I felt a tingling sensation as I saw it fade into me. And then the pain started. "AHH! HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS?" I began to writhe as the pain became overpowering, and I loss sense of all else.

It was burning, then it was crushing, then it was freezing, then it was sharp, then it was pounding, then it was burning - I lost track after a bit, having succumbed to the pain totally. After what seemed like hours, the pain stopped, and I opened my eyes to see the room I had been in, with Rias and Akeno standing over me.

"Can you move?" Akeno asked, and I shook my head, or at least tried to, but the phantom pain from the all too real pain made it impossible to have fine motor control.

"No," I finally managed to say, and Akeno nodded, as if she had been expecting that.

"Then let's get you up on the bed. President?"

"Yes, I'll help," Rias said. Together they lifted me up on the bed, where I curled up into a ball. "I wonder what made that happen - the worst people have felt in the past is maybe a half minute of moderate pain, not ten of intense pain."

**"I believe I may be able to shed some light on that reason," **Fal said, transforming my arm into the dragon arm. **"Kasumi is an Outsider, therefore she has no affinity of any degree to Devils, since she had no contact with them in her old world. Even normal humans from this world have **_**some**_** degree of affinity to Devils, and by extension, Evil Pieces."**

"I see, that makes sense," Rias said, and I looked out the window, staring into the midday light. It stared back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A First Task

Finally, after about half an hour, my convulsions ceased, and I was able to leave the bed at last. I was guided into the main club room by Rias, and sat down in a seat that was in a circle, in which the other members of the club were already siting in.

"Now," Rias began. "Newbies - that means Issei and Kasumi - you need to start with handing out flyers, since that's how Devils get power from humans - they make contracts. They're on the table, so pick them up and go to someplace to hand them out."

I remembered what I'd read in a fanfic for this world once about an OC handing out them at an anime convention, and decided I'd do that. I got up and picked up half the stack, and after a nod to Rias as a goodbye, I left to go hand out the flyers.

###

It occurred to me as I walked back from the convention that it was ironic that I was handing out papers for people _from_ an anime at an anime convention, and I chuckled as I neared the door to the ORC club room, then stopped as I heard Kiba's voice, shouting,

"If you're going to let an _Outsider _into your peerage, then why should I stay?"

"I don't think you've given her a chance, Kiba," Akeno's voice sounded. "She deserves a chance to prove which side she's on."

"I don't _care_! You know what the only other recent Outsider did to me and my friends!"

"So you're judging Outsiders based on the actions of one? That's just not right, Kiba," Akeno countered.

"In case you've forgotten, Akeno, I was killed and labeled as 'expendable' by an Outsider! There's not a single being of this world that could be like that!"

"I think you're overestimating the goodness of people in this world," I said, stepping in the door, and I saw Kiba and Akeno, standing in the middle of the room. "In the world I come from, this fictional world has plenty of people who do terrible things - including Valper Gallei, who isn't an Outsider in this world... in my old world."

"You're lying!" Kiba snarled, looking at me and drawing a sword - one that had flames surrounding it, or perhaps was _made_ of flames. "You just want us to accept you long enough for you to destroy us from within!"

"Kiba, give it a rest! Is there nothing Kasumi could do to prove she's not going to hurt you?" Akeno said. I had wondered the same thing.

"No, of course not! She's an Outsider, so she's obviously evil!"

"_Listen_ to yourself, Kiba!" I said. "Because I'm an Outsider, and only the second one of my kind you've met, you're saying that I have to be evil? That'd be like me saying you're evil because you have Sword Birth, if I met someone evil before that had Sword Birth! It doesn't make any sense, and until you can prove causation between being an Outsider and being evil, you can't make those accusations!" Kiba narrowed his eyes, and then growled in a low voice,

"Kasumi, leave this town now or I will lop off your head. I'm giving you three seconds to leave through that door." He pointed to the door I had just come in, and held up three fingers.

_**Kasumi, you can't do either of those things - you can't let him kill you and you can't leave. What are you going to do?**_

_I have a plan, Fal - but it might not work, so get ready to absorb his Sacred Gear if I fail._

_**Sorry, kiddo, it doesn't work like that - you have to hate the person a lot more than you hate even God now, which, sorry to say, isn't this blond twink.**_

_Damn, then I might just have to hate him._

"Kiba!" He folded down a finger. "If I help you track down and kill Valper Gallei, will you accept me?" Kiba stopped. He stopped moving his fingers, he stopped breathing, he stopped moving his eyes. Then he started again.

"And how could you possibly know where he is? Oh wait, you're an _Outsider_, so you know all sorts of things you shouldn't!"

"I don't know where exactly he is, but I know that Freed Selzan is connected to him. Once you meet him, you can extract information from him - after defeating the Fallen Angels that are allied with him, that is." Kiba folded down a second finger, and I decided that I should run for the moment, considering that I only have the Sacred Gear that takes other Sacred Gears and nothing else.

_**Kasumi, it can do a lot, if you just hate enough, but you don't, yet, do you? That needs to change, if you want to be able to effectively use your Sacred Gear.**_

_I'll run for now, and then I'll -_ I had no more time to think, because Kiba had folded down his last finger, and I bolted for the door. However, then I heard a sparking sound, and turned around to see Kiba on the floor, his sword gone and his eyes shut.

"I just knocked him unconscious, Kasumi, don't worry," Akeno told me, and I looked over at Akeno, frightened, but simultaneously, my heart fluttered.

_Do I _like _being scared?_

_**No, you just like it when someone else has the power. Unless that person is bad.**_

_Ah._

_**Yeah, the blond twink had it coming.**_

_He only had himself to blame?_

_**You could say that, Kasumi, **_Fal said mentally, somehow with a smile, and a grin broke out on my face too.

"Kasumi, why are you grinning like that?" Akeno asked, and then Rias stepped in the door.

"Why is Kiba on the floor?" Akeno turned to Rias and said,

"He tried to attack Kasumi, so I had to knock him out." Rias sighed, and said,

"That's too bad, I had hoped he would be able to control himself, even around an Outsider like Kasumi, if I wanted it."

"Apparently not - he seems gone to rationality, too," Akeno added, and I nodded as well.

"I might have to ask Brother to help me manage him - but his reaction to you, Kasumi, is unpredictable, so I might just have to try to deal with him by sealing him for a time," Rias said to me and Akeno. I nodded, and I saw Akeno doing the same, though with a frown on her face.

"President, is that wise? What if we need his skills in battle?"

"We'll have to deal with that when it comes. Anyway, we have a new knight, so it's not like we'll be _that_ handicapped." The door opened, and I turned to see Koneko holding Issei's arm, most likely too hard by the look on his face.

"...What happened?" Koneko asked, looking down at Kiba.

"Akeno had to knock him out, because he was going to kill me," I said, and Koneko nodded, dragging Issei in.

"H-hey, let go!" Issei protested, struggling to little avail with Koneko.

"No, you perv, you can't just sneak into the girls' changing room like that," Koneko replied, throwing Issei on the couch. "Perv."

"H-hey, it was just a little joke -"

"I don't think that qualifies as a joke," I said, smiling nervously.

_Now, if this anything like canon, Rias will let him squeeze her boobs or something, but if it's not -_

"Issei. _Never_ do that again," Rias commanded, looking _thoroughly _annoyed. I took a step back. "That's not ok. Ever." Issei nodded, looking a bit down, but agreeing. Turning to me, Rias asked,

"Could you drain his Sacred Gear if he does something like this again, Kasumi?" Issei gasped, and asked,

"Wouldn't that... Kill me?"

"Yes, yes it would - if I wanted it to," I said. "However, I could do it and leave you alive, to realize your mistake."

**"I admit, I'm slightly ashamed of you, Issei," **Ddraig said from Issei's arm. **"Look up porn or something else, instead of doing stuff like that." **

"Um, Ddraig? How do you know what porn is?" Issei asked, and his arm replied,

**"Because I've been in the human world and inside your head, that's why."** Everyone laughed at that, but then stopped suddenly as the door opened.

_Who is it?_ I wondered, and then found out as I looked behind me. _Shit, it's Grayfia - I'll be executed now, or something, when she tells Sirzechs. _

_**Well, looks like we might have to fight a few people now, doesn't it, Kasumi?**_

_Yeah, but I'd prefer to avoid it if at all possible._

"Lady Rias, you have been summoned by your brother in the matter of your engagement - what is an Outsider doing in your peerage?" Grayfia said. I sighed, and put my hands up.

"I'd like not to be killed or brought into custody, if at all possible," I stated, and Grayfia looked at me with an expression that said "well aren't we blunt". "I know you've been ordered to kill all Outsiders, but I can help you, because I have Hatred Gear."

_**May not have been a wise idea to have told her that, Kasumi.**_

_She'd have found out anyway._

_**Meh, you're right.**_

"What is your name, Outsider?" Grayfia asked.

"Kasumi Kurosawa," I said, keeping my hands up.

"Then I am under direct orders from Sirzechs Lucifer to bring you to be judged by him. I am sorry, Lady Rias, but your meeting will have to be postponed."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Rias demanded, and Grayfia shook her head. I was getting a sinking feeling, and then to really nail in the coffin, Grayfia said,

"No, you don't, because Sirzechs, as well as the other three, have decreed it so, that only one of the Four Great Satans can judge or pardon an Outsider. No one else gets a say. I am sorry." Grayfia then teleported over to me, grabbing my arm and making a magic circle. I waved goodbye to a helpless looking ORC, and smiled in spite of myself.

_I wish that I don't die, if only for everyone else's sakes._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Judgement

**A/N: This chapter contains a reference to another High School DxD fic. Oh, and please review, those really make me feel good. I realized I neglected to remind people that I like those, so: I like reviews. A lot. Here's the chapter.**

I was brought into a holding cell that had no bars, but only magical walls that looked like soap bubbles, until I touched them, at which point I got a small shock that intensified as I held my hand there.

"You'll stay here until Lord Sirzechs has time to judge you," Grayfia informed me, and I snarked back,

"So I don't get my wish? The one where I don't get killed or taken into custody?" Grayfia, wisely, most likely, ignored me and left my cell, leaving me in the dimly lit cell with nothing but myself and Fal.

_So, Fal, is there anyway out of this?_

_**Aside from being freed by the Devils? Not a single way. You couldn't summon nearly enough hatred to break these walls, and even if you could, the guards would be here in an instant, and there's no way that you, without any training, could take on guards that are trained to deal with menaces like you and I, and even worse.**_

_Whatever._ I sat down and circled up, figuring I would be woken up when I was needed, so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

###

"Kasumi Kurosawa, you trial is beginning," an unfamiliar voice said, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and saw a tall, handsome Devil with short black hair and red eyes standing with a trident in his hand, poking me with the butt of it.

"Alright, alright already, I'm getting up," I said, trying to stand up by myself when I was grabbed and yanked to my feet by the guard. I was "escorted", though more like pulled, out of the cell block and into a throne room of some sort, with a redheaded Devil sitting in the throne.

"Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, this is the alleged Outsider, Kasumi Kurosawa," the guard said, monotonously and without emotion.

"Alright then. You may leave," he said, and the guard glanced once at me and left. I decided that in the presence of one of the greatest Devils of the Underworld was _not_ the best place to make a snarky remark, such as "why, thank you for letting me go".

I looked directly at Sirzechs, who looked back at me. We stayed that way for about fifteen seconds, until he broke the silence by saying,

"You really don't know what a mess this has made for me, do you?" I raised my eyebrows, slightly surprised, but shook my head. He got up and walked towards me, but I stood my ground, though afraid that he was going to torture me or something, since there was no one else in the room. "We haven't had to deal with an Outsider in _ages_, and yet you come along, having lived in the same town that my sister goes to school in for sixteen years, and not harming a thing - other than assorted bugs and, of course, that one squirrel you tried to castrate. You _do_ know that squirrels are occasionally used as my eyes and ears?"

I shook my head again, wondering why, of all things, he would choose _squirrels_ to use as magical eyes and ears in the human world.

"I was quite mad that day - all my squirrel servants were freaking out, and I had to get rid of a few of them. Why couldn't you have just thrown bagels or something at them? They can handle bagels! Anyway." He cleared his throat, looking slightly embarrassed that he'd diverged on the topic he had.

"If I may ask, Kasumi - may I call you Kasumi?" I nodded, and he continued, saying, "What was your life like in your... Other world? Outsiders like you come from different worlds, correct? So what was your old one like?"

"Well, it was normal, I suppose. I lived in America, a suburb of New York to be exact - and I lived with my parents. I got a boyfriend - and I was a male back then, just so you know - and then, only a few months after we started dating, he got killed by a mugger when he was going home from work." Sirzechs's eyes widened, and I felt obliged to continue telling my story.

"That next day, I saw a stray dog that I felt an attachment to, and it was the only positive emotions felt at the time - and I eventually died because of that dog. It was crossing the street one day, and a car was coming, I tried to save it, and I got hit, apparently."

"That's... Terrible!" Sirzechs said, and I nodded agreement. "So, you got reincarnated into this world then?"

"After an encounter with a Grim Reaper named Bill, yes," I said, finding myself to be enjoying the conversation, even though I was still probably going to end up dead because of this guy.

_But maybe he'll let me live!_

_**I don't know what you should be hoping for now, Kasumi - a quick death or a long life.**_

"A Grim Reaper named Bill, huh? Sounds interesting. Maybe you could introduce me to him sometime." Sirzechs winked at me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"So, when do I get executed?" I asked politely, and Sirzechs looked at me, confused, then broke out laughing.

"Well, even though we once thought all Outsiders were dangerous people to the foundation of our society, meeting you has changed my thinking, Kasumi," Sirzechs said, chuckling. "I think that the Outsiders we based our conclusions off of, like Valper Gallei, were malicious, but you don't seem to have any plans of the sort. And, of course, if you're under my sister's command, I'll be able to check up on you and make sure you're not getting into trouble. So unless you _want_ to die, I'm going to let you off the hook for being who you are. Your story is interesting - well worth the social function I had to cancel because of it."

"Now, Kasumi, do great things with yourself and your Hatred Gear - I would hate to see it wasted. You're dismissed, here's a magic circle to get back to the ORC club room." He tossed me a slip of paper, and said as it activated and took me away, "Let's talk again sometime, ok, Kasumi?" I nodded, and then got back to the club room.

###

I appeared back in the club room, and saw that the sun was setting from the window. I looked around and saw only Issei and Akeno sitting in two chairs around a fireplace.

"Hey guys," I said, nervous. "I'm, um, back." Akeno and Issei whirled around to looked at me, and Akeno stood up, running over to me and engulfing me in a hug, her breasts pressing up against me - which was not an unpleasant feeling, however, it was a bit strange.

"Kasumi! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Well, yeah..." I trailed off, looking down at the huge boobs that were pressed against me, and trying to push Akeno away, but failing miserably. She clung onto me, and whispered in my ear,

"Want to go have some fun in my bed?" My face immediately began to redden, and I shook my head violently. "That's too bad. Maybe some other time, then," she said in a normal voice, and Issei looked confused as he looked on. Akeno pulled away, but not before pinching my nipple. I cried out, and Issei looked even more confused as she went back to her seat.

_Wait, so Akeno's bi? Or just straight-up lesbian? _

_**It would appear so, Kasumi, but don't do anything rash, otherwise you might do something you'll regret.**_

_I know, Fal - I have to make sure that I'm ready to lose my lifetimes-old virginity._

_**Clever joke, that,**_ Fal replied, chuckling. _**We both know you're a huge slut in your mind.**_

_Wha-what? _I protested. _I - what?_

_**You heard me.**_

_I'm not sure I wanted to,_ I said as I smiled nervously.

"Kasumi, come sit!" Akeno said, patting her lap, and the nervousness of my smile increased exponentially.

"I think I'll sit in this chair," I said as I sat down in another chair. "So, what happened while I was tried for being who I am?" I smirked, thinking my comment clever, but Fal said inside,

_**Kasumi, that wasn't that clever...**_

_Whatever!_

"Well, the President went to seal Kiba for a day - which is a long time to be sealed, by the way - and she'll be back shortly. Anyway, Kasumi, since not much else happened here, could you tell us about what happened with your trial?" I sighed and began to tell them about Sirzechs and what happened, with Issei's eyes growing bigger and bigger, so much that I wondered when they would turn into moe eyes.

"-And that's what happened." I looked at Issei and Akeno, searching for the emotions in their faces. Issei's face was full of shock, and Akeno's was showing interest, but not much else.

"So, Sirzechs let you off the hook?" Akeno asked, and I nodded.

"Essentially."

"So, Brother saw sense?" Rias asked as she came in the door, and I turned to nod at her.

"Yeah, he said that I changed his opinion about Outsiders, and that my story was much more interesting than the social function he had to cancel to judge me," I said.

"That... Sounds like him," Rias said, then walked over to me, and patted me on the head. "You did well, Kasumi. If you want to go home, you can. Or, you could stay for a little while, and we could do some more work, but I think your brother's worried enough by now, so you should go."

"Yes, President." I got up, nodded a goodbye to everyone, and left, knowing the way home almost by heart. I pondered the day's events in my head, and realized how exhausted I was when I got in my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Stray Devil, Not a Dog

After school the next day, I went to the ORC club room and saw Issei going there as well from a different corner of the school. I went up next to him and said,

"Hey, Issei." He jumped, and I asked, "Did I scare you? Sorry."

"K-Kasumi! Don't do stuff like that!"

"I said sorry," I responded, and I continued walking to the club house, passing Issei and beginning to run, because I loved to run, both in my old body and my current one.

I reached the club house slightly out of breath, and I noted that I should probably get more in shape, otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep up with the others when we fought the stray Devil.

_When are we going to fight it, anyway? Shouldn't it have been the first night? Maybe we had more problems then than we could handle - like me being an Outsider, and Kiba being irrational._

_**Oh, so you think the blond twink was being irrational? Join the club, Kasumi.**_

_...Why do you call him the blond twink?_

_**Because he totally is a twink, and he's blond! Is there no better name for him?**_

_I would argue he's not a twink..._

_**You obviously didn't look at his arms or legs. He shaves, or got laser hair removal, or waxed them, or something, or else just has no natural body hair. He doesn't have any facial hair, and he's slender, so what else could I call him?**_

_...Kiba, or Yuuto, though for some reason everyone calls him Kiba._

_**He'll always be the blond twink to me!**_

_Does Ddraig know you're like this?_

_**Of course he does; why do you think we're so close? It's because we both have personalities like this!**_

_I... see._

_**No you don't.**_

_You're right, I don't. _

_**So... what else is new?**_

_Oh, not much. The usual. Oh hey, you've got something on your face - let me get that. _

_**...I don't even have a face, Kasumi, and why do I feel like a reference was just made?**_

_You ever see - never mind. It's not important. Oh wow, maybe instead of standing here I should open the door._

_**Sounds like a good idea.**_

_Shut it, you._

I walked into the club house, and saw Kiba sitting in a chair, along with Rias, Akeno, and Koneko.

"I'm here, guys," I said, dreading what was going to happen next.

_Kiba's here - what should I do? I don't want to die!_

_**Rias wouldn't let him be here unless she was sure he wouldn't cause trouble.**_

"Oh, Kasumi! Have you seen Issei?" Rias asked, and I nodded.

"He was on his way here, last I saw him, but I ran here," I clarified.

"And he didn't? That's not a surprise," Akeno said, and I nodded.

"So, what are we going to -" the door opened, and Issei walked in, looking like he'd seen the Devil.

_Haha, very funny, me._

_**That was **_**terrible**_**, Kasumi - how do you make such terrible jokes?**_

_It just comes naturally, I guess._

"President, I just saw a monster that looked like a gigantic spider with a human head! It was just outside the gate!"

"Shit," Rias swore, and everyone, myself included, looked at her, shocked. "That's our target. Let's go, everyone, we're going to kill it!" Everyone got up and ran out, except Kiba, who stayed and placed a hand on my shoulder, saying,

"I'm sorry I misjudged you. Rias gave me this locket that makes me think rationally, so I've realized that I didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I guess. Valper Gallei is a piece of shit, in my opinion, having known him by watching... High School DxD, which is this world. Wow. Weird."

"I couldn't agree more, Kasumi. Now let's get this stray Devil!" Kiba left, and I followed, wondering,

_Rias had an artifact like that? And is Kiba still wearing it? If so, what happens when he takes it off?_

I ran faster than I had in a long time, trying to get to the gate before everyone else. Kiba, of course, got there before me, since he was the more experienced knight, but I outran the others. I saw the monster about to attack a kid that I recognized from my class, but Kiba ran in front of it and made it turn. Of course, the monster was hideous, even more so than I remembered, but I knew I had to fight this thing, otherwise I'd prove myself useless.

_Hey, Fal, what can I do with just a bit of hate?_

_**Well, since you're a knight, you could make a sword out of your hatred, but it'd be pretty weak. I'd recommend making a gun and distracting it while the others do the real damage.**_

_Right._ I summoned my hatred for this thing, this thing that was going to hurt my new friends, and focused it into a pistol form, with seven bullets. I ran around to the back of the thing, letting my hatred make me move faster. As it turned, I shot a bullet into its side, and it bounced.

_**Your hatred is pretty weak. You're going to have to learn to hate more, Kasumi.**_

_I never thought hating something more would be a good thing, _I replied as I ran from one of its legs that had threatened to crush me. It was facing me now, so I decided to shoot it in the eye. I shot near the eye, but missed, and my bullet bounced again. _Five left, let's hope that the others can finish this thing before then._ I did a roll under the thing's abdomen, then immediately decided to get out as it began to sit down. I tried to roll out, but my leg got stuck. Kiba was slicing off its legs, but I was still trapped, with my leg stuck under its abdomen. I cried out, hoping that the others would get there soon, but it raised one of its spider arms and was going to attack me.

I panicked, firing the rest of my bullets into its arm to no avail. _Come on, I'm afraid of this thing, can't I hate it? _I wondered, and then tried to focus on hating it as it reached down towards me. I screamed, anticipating the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Kiba leaping through the air, sword out, the spider arm cut off, and dissolving into dust. His blond hair was flowing through the air with a quality that would be hard to explain.

_My God, he's beautiful,_ I thought, and then my head hurt. I remembered that Devils shouldn't pray or think God, because it gave them a headache. _But wow, he is pretty._

_**Are you falling in love with the blond twink? What are you, a shoujo anime protagonist?**_

_Shut it, you._

_**It's a valid question; after all, aren't they the ones who end up having sex with the people who're mean to them?**_

_I said shut it!_

_**Whatever!**_

_What are you, a sixteen year old girl?_

_**No, I'm an eons-old dragon stuck **_**inside **_**of a sixteen year old girl. There's a difference.**_

_I'm sure you don't pick up any qualities from your hosts._

_**Shut it, Kasumi.**_

I did indeed shut it, while silently thinking that I had just proved my point, and scrambled to get out of the way as I was suddenly freed. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see the rest of the ORC running as fast as they could - which, in my vision, wasn't fast enough.

"Kasumi, what happened? You're bleeding!" Issei said frantically, and looked up at the monster that Kiba was distracting.

"No time, just fight it!"

"Right," Rias said. "Koneko?"

"Yes, President," she said as she walked up to the monster and punched it hard, sending it off balance as Kiba did another strike at it, effectively getting a combo.

_They should like, high five, _I thought, but then Rias commanded,

"Akeno, shock it quick, and then take care of the girl over there." The girl in question was on the ground, eyes wide open and taking in the scene in front of her. I supposed that this _wasn't _something normal humans saw everyday.

Akeno transformed into her priestess outfit, and began giggling as she called lightning from the sky to strike the monster. It screamed, and Akeno kept it going for a few seconds, then seemed to remember Rias had asked her to take care of the girl. Akeno went over to the girl, who looked shocked at the whole thing.

_Even _I_ realize that was bad, Fal,_ I thought to Fal. _But wasn't it shocking that I realized? Hehe._

_**Good, because it really was terrible, and no.**_

Akeno placed her hands on the girl's forehead, murmured something, and the girl collapsed. I looked back over to Rias, who had a magic circle in front of her, and she shot red light at the monster, turning it to dust.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to _dust_, wow!" I said, but no one heard my clever allusion.

_**Except me. **_

_You don't count; you're inside of me, therefore you don't count as a separate person._

_**Excuse me? I could destroy your body in a moment, and I **_**don't count**_**? What drugs are you on, I want some!**_

_None, I don't do drugs._

_**Good. **_

"Kasumi, we need to get that wound in your leg healed," Rias said, and I looked down at the leg that had been trapped, and saw blood oozing out of it.

"Wow, I didn't even feel a thing," I said, then fell to my knees as the pain started. "Adrenaline... thank you for making me not feel a thing, and fuck you for not doing it long enough."

"I'll carry Kasumi, President," Akeno offered. "And Kasumi, clean up your language."

"Whatever, I was just in a fight, don't I get some slack?"

"Nope," Kiba said as he passed me. "All this, in a day's work, _without_ cursing." Akeno picked me up, kissed me on the forehead, and carried me, with the rest of the ORC following, back to the club house.


End file.
